


Hungry Knights

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungry Gwaine and Percival have some fun when they raid the kitchens. </p>
<p>The knights recieve a very unexpected reaction when they are caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Knights

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching series 4 episode 1 again and I saw the clip of Gwaine and Percival stealing food. This is the story of what happened and why. I hope you like it.

The knights had been training all morning. Arthur was insisting on drilling them ruthlessly after a minor border skirmish. 

 

As Gwaine and Percival removed their armour in the now deserted armoury they exchanged a look. 

 

The could lunch in their rooms but neither was interested in the selection of cold meats they knew would be provided. 

 

"Do you think we should . . ." Gwaine said as he unbuckled his breast plate. 

 

"Yes," Percival replied before his friend had even finished. A grin spread over Percival's face. 

 

It was not long before they left the armoury. They carried with them a concealed rope with a hook tied securely to the end. 

 

Carefully they made their way till they were above the kitchen. With a quick glance around they lowered themselves to the ground above a grate. Through it they could see chicken legs that had been prepared for the night's feast. 

 

Percival passed the rope to Gwaine and they carefully lowered it into the kitchen. They went slowly so no one would notice a sudden movement. 

 

As Merlin passed below he noticed the hook and looked up. The two knights grinned as the hook was attached to the chicken. 

 

With a grin up at them Merlin moved onwards and Gwaine pulled the chicken up. 

 

Slipping it through the grid the two knights tucked into their prize as they leaned against a nearby wall. They forgot all about the rope they had discarded on the floor. 

 

"Couldn't you just go to the kitchen?" An exasperated voice asked and the two knights looked across at Arthur. 

 

The prince looked from them to the chicken to the hook and back again. "This way's more fun," Gwaine said. They laughed at the expression on Arthur's face. 

 

Suddenly the prince grabbed the rope and fed it through the grid again. In less time than the knights had managed he had pulled up not one but two chicken legs. Smiling he bit into one, "It used to be something of a hobby of mine when I was a boy," he said catching their astounded looks. "I stopped when I realised I could just walk into the kitchen." He fixed his knights with a stern look, "Not that it isn't fun to indulge oneself in mischief occasionally."

 

A shout from below caused them to exchange worried looks. The head cook was staring up a the grate and shouting that her food was not to be stolen by miscreants. 

 

Laughing silently the three knights walked away. Each devouring a leg of chicken as they walked.  

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome. If you have any other favourite scenes I will willingly write back stories for them as well.


End file.
